Servitude for a True Friend
by SkyBluePimpSuit
Summary: Wizardmon is tired of seeing Gatomon abused and beaten for her service to Myotismon and gets more than he bargained for when he decides to try to do something about it. Set before the trip to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Myotismon smirked idly from his throne. With a half full wine glass in hand, he slouched backwards with one lanky leg crossed over the other. This was quite the adorable little proposition Wizardmon was pitching. This ingrate brought on by one of his strongest warriors dare demand an audience with him so late? He'd thought about lashing him on the spot, but there was something in his eyes he hated. Something he tore from all of his recruits eventually, but Wizardmon had managed to keep his alive; hope.

"I want to take Gatomon's punishments from now on." Wizardmon said fiercely in his wisp of a voice.

Myotismon took a sip of his glass and continued gazing at Wizardmon intently. "Why would you want that?" he asked, knowing precisely why but wanting to hear the little sorcerer say it himself.

"Your punishments are too harsh!" he shouted, biting his tongue. He may have really done it now. When Myotismon didn't retaliate though, he continued in his usual subdued tone. "You punish her too severely for the few transgressions she does make, and sometimes it appears for no reason at all."

Wizardmon trembled before falling on his hands and knees, bowing before his dark lord. "Please stop penalizing her so harshly! I'll do anything!"

Any hint of annoyance on Myotismon's face disappeared at the sight of Wizardmon groveling so desperately. Yes, he was very close to Gatomon, wasn't he? Myotismon got up, setting his drink on the arm of his throne before striding over to Wizardmon, who was still hugging the floor but now raised his head.

"I should whip you for your insolence right here for so daringly bringing this up." He lightly put his boot to the back of Wizardmon's head and forced it to sit flush against the floor.

Wizardmon was of course becoming more terrified inside by the minute. He might have blown it, but in his heart the consequences were well worth the attempt. "But," Wizardmon's heart beat increased with that glimmer of hope. "It took a great deal of courage to come to me, and that makes a better soldier. You also knew better than to ask something of me without compensation." Myotismon released Wizardmon's head from under his boot.

"Your offer intrigues me. I need some time to think of some conditions for this agreement. I will summon you again when I make my decisions." When Wizardmon looked up at him with that disgusting emotion in his eyes, Myotismon kicked him in his side. He rolled across the floor and Myotismon followed up by stomping on his back and crushing his body to the ground. Wizardmon was jarred, but knew better than to try to retaliate or escape. When Myotismon was finished hearing Wizardmon's gaspy cries, he knelt down and pulled Wizardmon's head up by his long chestnut bangs. "Don't make a habit of questioning my authority." He whispered to his crumpled minion.

The lord straightened up and walked back to his throne. "You are dismissed, Wizardmon."

The permission to leave did nothing to ease Wizardmon's physical pain, or the looming tension. If he didn't leave promptly, Myotismon might resume beating him. Fighting the pain still gripping him, Wizardmon picked himself up. He stumbled the first few steps, but managed to collect his hat and staff which had gotten away from him during the struggle in a fairly timely fashion while Myotismon's eyes followed him. He bid Myotismon a good night and left, glad to just be out of there.

He almost regretted asking for that audience in the first place. Almost. He winced on the way back to his room as he thought of what Gatomon would do to him when he told her the news. That certainly wouldn't be the quietest of discussions. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that, it was time to rest up so he wouldn't seem weak in front of his friend and the other soldiers of nightmare. Running through a few scenarios in his mind before sleep came over him wouldn't hurt though.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizardmon awoke slowly to an unpleasant weight on his torso. It was even more unpleasant since he was still hurting from the wallop he took from Myotismon. He moaned and feebly tried to hold onto sleep, but the paws kneading his chest were hard to ignore. He cracked his eyes open at Gatomon's mischievous face and groggily pushed it away from his own face. "You do that too rough." He complained, changing the pushing into petting the top of her head when she didn't move to get off him.

Gatomon seemed pleased and crawled forward, pressing her paw pads against Wizardmon's face and squishing his cheeks a little. "No, you being a grumpy old man is what's rough." She countered in a self-satisfied tone.

"I am not old." Wizardmon grumbled. He was waking up more, and successfully pushed Gatomon off to his side with his next attempt at removing his fuzzy alarm clock. He winced as sitting up set off a series of burning aches all over his chest and stomach, a few spots more prominent than the others. His gloved hands cradled his stomach. That was going to be a joy to feel all day. "I'm surprised you waking me up that way hasn't 'gotten old.'" He muttered as Gatomon eyed him more seriously.

"Did you get into a scrape yesterday, Wizardmon?" she asked, pressing a paw to his hand. "Just tell me who it was; I can round them up and carve a lesson into their thick skulls."

As welcome as the concern was, Gatomon would probably take the sentiment back the second she heard his attacker's name. That reminded him of the news he had for Gatomon. Wizardmon took one look into Gatomon's fierce, calculating gaze and decided to skirt around telling the truth for now. Just until she'd calmed down some. Later today would be ideal; it could wait just a little while.

His heart thumped faster with the memory of Myotismon terrorizing him and the panic that came with it was freshly brought to his mind. Wizardmon took Gatomon's paw and patted it before letting it drop. "It was nobody. They aren't worth your time, I assure you." He lied, his voice a lot more steady than he felt.

Gatomon didn't look convinced. "I'm also perfectly capable of defending myself." He added with a huff.

"Apparently not." Gatomon growled, visibly put off. She watched Wizardmon struggle out of bed and scratch the tangled mop he called hair. "You better make yourself presentable. Lord Myotismon might call on us to go after the digidestined instead of that moron Demidevimon."

"I doubt that. He seems too preoccupied with raising his forces that are to conquer the human world." Never-the-less, Wizardmon got ready; brushing out his hair, securing it and donning his cloak and hat.

As it so happened, Myotismon called a strategy meeting that afternoon. The list of those summoned included Myotismon's favorite toy, Demidevimon, and higher-ranked digimon in the dark army that were not only fierce warriors in their own right, but could serve as generals to lead the lesser masses and give them direction in the field. Wizardmon wasn't some weak drone, but there were quite a few curious stares wondering exactly _why he was there._

If Myotismon noticed the confusion and speculative glances among his subordinates, he didn't show it. In fact he seemed very intent on getting the little Wizard's opinion on how things were progressing, sometimes pushing the suggestions of others aside. It felt like some strange sort of favoritism. Wizardmon didn't like it and wished he didn't have to be a part of this in any capacity. He was getting too much attention, and it didn't feel very positive.

"We should send forces more destructive than that dippy, incompetent bat!" Phantomon insisted in the wavering voice you'd expect a cartoon ghost to have. If he weren't such a threat, other digimon would giggle when he said "boo" with his silly ghostie voice, but this conference was quite serious. "My Lord, you must consider sending some of my troops before these children reunite and become more powerful."

He waited a moment for Myotismon to answer before becoming irritated and calling his name again. "Lord Myotismon!" Myotismon's full attention snapped onto Phantomon so quickly that he flinched, also hoping he hadn't offended his lord. "Uh…like I was saying, we should send some of the Bakemon troopers to take care of the chosen children." He said nervously.

"I heard you, Phantomon. Do you fear I've gone deaf?" Myotismon asked pointedly. No one dared to answer that question. No one except for Gatomon.

"What Phantomon is stuttering to say, Lord Myotismon, is that your attention appears to be elsewhere."

She shouldn't have said it. In all honesty, Wizardmon understood why she was irritated. Everyone else seemed to be too since their lord couldn't shut up about the little Wizard's opinions, almost refusing to take his eyes off of him as well. The lightening never came, though. Barely a reprimand even fell from Myotismon's glossy purple lips. Once again that afternoon, Myotismon returned his attention to Wizardmon, even as he spoke to the group as a whole. "I assure you, my attention is on the matter at hand. My attention is also capable of holding more than one thing at a time."

"So, what do you think of Phantomon's plan, Wizardmon?" Nearly everyone's eyes bore holes through their master and Wizardmon in irritation. Wizardmon who had no experience in commanding an army beyond the lower level viruses he occasionally ordered about. Wizardmon, who seemed to have their master's favor.

"I think it's terrible." Wizardmon said bluntly, going on nervously as more attention turned to him. "The children are already scrambling to get together, so Demidevimon is doing a decent job."

Here is where Demidevimon laughed it up and congratulated himself while everyone else went on listening.

"We're very close to our goal, we could always open the portal and leave early if they pull together and come after us." A few folks sneered muttering something about 'the coward's way out,' which was heard by almost everyone because sounds carry in castle walls. "And? The Bakemon troopers weren't trained to fight digidestined, they were trained to corral humans. They aren't equipped to handle the digidestined and it would be a loss to have less of them when we go to the human world."

There was quiet around the room as the logic of Wizardmon's words sunk in. Myotismon smirked. "I knew having you at this meeting would be helpful. Keep proving your use to me, Wizardmon."

There were more details to speak of, but they did settle on Wizardmon's plan of letting Demidevimon continue to play the children for fools while they continued preparations to travel to the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon were gossiping and spreading news when the strategy meeting let out. News that their lord was acting rather strangely, that his attention was fixated on Wizardmon of all digimon, news that Wizardmon had smacked down Phantomon's plan and delivered a plate of ass-whooping with a better plan, and curious of all, Gatomon had not been punished at all for smart-mouthing Myotismon. Wizardmon liked this rumor the best, because it carried the most truth and his friend had indeed gone unpunished. Hundreds of other rumors deviated from the originals, though; like that Wizardmon or Gatomon had somehow bribed Myotismon to make that happen. The rumors that further spiraled from that made Wizardmon a little uncomfortable because some iterations involved one of them being romantically involved with Myotismon.

Gatomon didn't seem to like any of the rumors spreading. They were returning to Wizardmon's room and she seemed tenser than usual, which was strange considering she'd dodged a bullet moments ago. Once the crowd in the halls thinned out, Gatomon snatched part of Wizardmon's baggy suit's pants and yanked on them as she hissed. "What the hell was all that about?!"

Wizardmon was a little surprised by Gatomon's outburst, but tried to keep them moving. "I honestly don't know, Gatomon." He half lied, prying Gatomon's claws off of his pants and heaving the most exhausted sigh. "Our master's interest in me today was quite…distressing." He worded carefully, lest there be anyone still lurking around to hear him say something bad about Myotismon.

Gatomon huffed, yanking her paws from Wizardmon's hands and throwing them in the air. "Then why would he even do that?" she spat, whipping around and starting to fiercely pace around the same spot in the hall. "What kind of mind game is he playing? He's barely given you a thought since you joined the cause to raise him to power. Is he trying to get to me, or does he really want to mess with you for kicks?"

Wizardmon watched the white cat recede into her mind more, wincing a bit at the word 'kick.' All the excitement had made him forget about the steady soreness in his body and the occasional jabs of sharper pain when he moved just the right way. A gloved hand reached for the back of Gatomon's head and steered her back on course for his room. They usually parted at his room if they weren't going to spend more time together because they'd fallen into that pattern over time.

Gatomon made an annoyed noise and stopped abruptly, shoving Wizardmon's hand away "Wizardmon, this is serious!" she puffed up her cheeks, masking a hurt look with anger. "You could at least be scared for yourself! If Myotismon is looking at you more closely, it can't be good! It's..never good.." Gatomon nearly choked up. She was keeping her eyes dry as she could and her focused glare steady. Wizardmon felt some of that resolve cracking-maybe it would be for the best if he told Gatomon now. Even if she was going to get upset with him.

"Gatomon, I'm not fooling around here." He sighed again wearily and faced her fully "I think I might have an idea of why Lord Myotismon is doing this." Wizardmon started, leaning over and putting a hand on Gatomon's shoulder. "It may be because-"

"'Scuse me, comin' through! HEY!" Wizardmon was rudely interrupted by Demidevimon who had rounded a corner and then flown towards them, flapping furiously in his haste. "Yo, Wizardmon, Myotismon wants to see you in his private chambers. Like, _now_!"

Normally neither of the two would fret over Demidevimon, but the news he brought along sent a chill down both of their spines. Gatomon promptly covered her weakness with attitude. "What _for_, birdbrain?"

" For somethin', ya rotten furball!" That riled the little bat up a bit, but no one was actually afraid of that tetherball with wings unless he was tattling on them. Demidevimon puffed himself up and flew a little higher to give himself the illusion of height, giving them a smug, shit-eating cat smirk.

"Just tell us before I decide to use you as a new scratch toy." Gatomon said threateningly, holding out one of her paws to showcase her three sharp kitty claws.

"You're just lucky you aren't worth my time!" Demidevimon barked, lowering back to his normal range from the ground(about even with the top of Wizardmon's hat). "Lord Myotismon says you get a reward for bein' such a special snowflake. Now hurry it up and don't keep him waiting!"

"….When I do, he makes me sleep with the bats.." Demidevimon muttered to himself as he flapped away, his master's message delivered.

As dumbfounding as Demidevimon's message was, Gatomon processed it fairly quickly and still found the presence of mind to grab onto the front of Wizardmon's suit and yank it. "Come on, Wizardmon, let's go." She started trying(and succeeding) to pull him in the direction of the nearest route to the castle entry hall.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon exclaimed in a muffled wisp. He didn't stop her from pulling him, but he did put his hand on her paw. "Gatomon, where do you think you're taking me?" Her efforts waned as he started talking her down. "If I don't show up, Myotismon will not be in a very pleasant mood."

He looked at Gatomon, wondering what was bouncing around in her skull. He knew she wasn't 'happy,' but pinpointing her exact thoughts and feelings was rather difficult. He had to get her to stop this nonsense though. She could get them both imprisoned, or even killed. He had the impression Gatomon thought their lord was going to do something bad to him, so he tried to use that angle. "Whatever it is, it'll be a lot worse if we do what I think you're trying to do."

That stopped her dead in her tracks, and Wizardmon almost regretted saying it.

"I can't. Lose. You. You don't belong here, anyway..you never did." Gatomon said in a tight, soft voice.

Wizardmon held onto his rebuttal and patted her paw before gently prying it off. He knew she wouldn't have any of it, and that she truly thought she belonged in this awful place. He certainly didn't think she belonged here. "You won't lose me. I promise."

It was quite a feat that those words had worked, and not long after, Wizardmon was off to Myotismon's personal chamber. Kind of wishing Gatomon had been the one to sway him.

Myotismon didn't reward anyone beyond words or a change in rank, so this was as unusual as it was unnerving. Like Gatomon, Wizardmon didn't actually believe this summons was for any kind of "reward." If anything, Myotismon was probably going to bust him up some more and send him to bed sorely in need of medical attention again.

Understandably when Wizardmon reached Myotismon's door, he hesitated outside of it and thumbed his staff for a minute. Finally, reminding himself that if he were tardy Myotismon's punishment would be much worse, he went ahead and knocked on the door.

Myotismon's annoyed voiced barked from the other side. "_What is it_?"

Wizardmon swallowed uneasily and cleared his throat, speaking as loudly as he could. "It's Wizardmon, my Lord. You summoned me."

"Ah yeeees, Wizardmon. You may come in." Myotismon's voice said on the other side. The tone took on was so pleased that Wizardmon's bruises ached more noticeably to him. He tried to ignore it as best he could and entered the tall ass fancy door. It was made of rare digi-mahogany or something. Just a guess, Wizardmon didn't actually pay attention to what materials went into making new additions to Nightmare Castle, and it certainly wasn't his concern now.

Wizardmon crept in and took in his surroundings; Myotismon's bedroom was quite large. Large enough that it comfortably housed an entertainment parlor within it. Some beautifully carved wooden couches with plush-looking upholstery were separated by a long silver table that sat between them. Beyond that was Myotismon's coffin, a dark-colored desk with a very lavish wood-backed chair that had no business being in an office, a large dresser/vanity combo, a closet, and curious of all, a bed. Wizardmon thought Myotismon only slept in his coffin. Perhaps he was mistaken.

"Shut the door behind you." Myotismon instructed from one of the couches in the parlor, bringing Wizardmon out of his thoughts. "And be sure to lock it." Myotismon added, leaning back and taking a sip from his wine glass.

'That certainly isn't a good sign.' Wizardmon thought to himself as he shut and locked the door behind him. 'Maybe he doesn't want me to escape…'

As Wizardmon turned back around, he became distressed when Myotismon motioned him forward and then patted a seat on the couch for him to sit. Wizardmon carefully approached and started to go towards the couch opposite of Myotismon to try and put some room between them. "_No._" Myotismon said sharply, looking at Wizardmon pointedly over his glass. "I want you to sit _here_, next to your master."

Wizardmon's insides felt cold. His attempt to ease his suffering failed, and he'd have to sit next to his assailant. Wizardmon stood there a moment before following Myotismon's orders and hoisting himself up onto the couch in the seat next to his "master." He made sure he wasn't touching Myotismon before looking the lanky vampire king over and raising a question still left unanswered. "Demidevimon said you had a 'reward' for me. What is it?"

Myotismon gave Wizardmon a wide smirk as he set his wine glass down on the table. "Yes, you get a very special reward for being so useful. An honor very few have ever received."

Wizardmon's anticipation and fear were building, but all he could do was sit there and wait for Myotismon to continue, gripping his staff more tightly than usual as he tried in vain to relax on this rather comfy couch.

Seeing Wizardmon squirm was delicious, but Myotismon couldn't stall forever. "You, Wizardmon, may steal a kiss from your master's lips."

Wizardmon's staff hit the floor fast and clattered. Wizardmon felt stunned and acted as if he hadn't heard it or even realized he'd been holding it in the first place. He'd surely heard Lord Myotismon wrong. Surely he was going to get something trivial or a beating. He looked up to see Myotismon's smug face drinking in his reaction. Myotismon, who then slouched severely in his seat. "Well?" he asked, eying Wizardmon.

Oh Sovereign Gods this was real. This was real. Wizardmon couldn't think of anything to say, and he just made a low distressed 'eh' sound while staring at Myotismon as though he'd just said _'Let's donate to charity.'_

"_Go on and claim your prize_." Myotismon said testily, snapping Wizardmon back into focus and forcing him to make a decision.

If he declined, he'd be punished for certain for spitting on Myotismon's "generosity," but if he did, he'd also be beaten, right? Or maybe he wouldn't. It didn't make any sense, but going against Myotismon's will was the worst option. Wizardmon decided to suck it up and just do it. It was just a peck on the lips, and he would probably get thrashed either way.

Myotismon's darkly amused expression came back as Wizardmon knelt on the couch and uncomfortably pulled his cape's collar down. He scooted in closer to Myotismon and leaned forward and up because even with the slouching, Myotismon was ridiculously tall in comparison. Once Wizardmon's stitched lips grazed Myotismon's glossy purple ones, he felt sick in his stomach and intended to pull back and leave. He tried, and to his surprise and _horror, _Myotismon's hand was gripping the back of his head and forcing their faces closer again.

Wizardmon started freaking out internally as his lord very firmly pressed their lips together and evenly applied more pressure. Oh god Myotismon really wanted to kiss him. He probably expected him to do something. He couldn't even remember the last time he kissed someone!

Timidly, as if he were afraid doing this would cause his lips to turn to glass and shatter, he reciprocated Myotismon's kiss and was startled to find it pleasant. His nerves were still on pins and needles, and he felt a tightness in his stomach. He was anxious for it to be over, and he got what he wanted at last when Myotismon let go of the back of his head.

Myotismon took a few fingers and nonchalantly pushed Wizardmon away from his person with them as he sat up properly again. "Enjoy your reward?" Myotismon asked, reaching down to the floor and plucking up Wizardmon's staff. He pushed it into Wizardmon's arms and picked up his drink again as he crossed his legs. "Well?"

Wizardmon's mind blanked for a moment before he responded. "Uh, Yes sir. My lord."

Wizardmon flinched and felt anticipation well up again as Myotismon touched Wizardmon's chin with his free hand and tilted his head up. "You are free to go, or stay and entertain me." The vampire said without a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"I think I will be taking my leave, Lord Myotismon." Wizardmon said politely enough. He was still rattled from the experience, and reeling from thinking about it and the disappointment he'd felt when Myotismon hadn't kissed him another time.

Myotismon let Wizardmon's face go and sat back, looking into his drink idly. "Go then. I am more than capable of amusing myself." He watched Wizardmon ease off the couch and teeter towards the door to the hall with interest. "And Wizardmon,"

Wizardmon stopped dead with his hand on the lock. "…Yes?"

"I expect to see you here tomorrow to take Gatomon's Punishment for her impudence. Six o'clock."

Wizardmon breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, my lord." He replied before promptly leaving. He made it back to his room without incident other than some curious looks. News of his getting a 'reward' must have spread. At the very least he wasn't physically hurting any more than before, and Myotismon was honoring their agreement. That's what he thought as he wearily reached for his room's door and pushed it open to get some rest, or at least some time to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Wizardmon returned to his room, the weight of what had happened between himself and Myotismon hit him, and he felt the urge to find a bottle of anything and snap his sobriety in two. The only things stopping him were that he didn't have any alcohol lying around and he wasn't up to venturing back out to acquire it. Well that, and the fact Gatomon would claw the hell out of him for touching the stuff.

Wait, that brought up something else that seemed very wrong; where was Gatomon if she wasn't lying in wait for him here? She was more than concerned when he left…

The small wizard covered his eyes with his hands and raked them up his face. They stopped once they'd burrowed into his hair and about knocked his hat off his head. "Uuugh…not getting into any trouble, I hope…" He looked at the door wearily. No. He couldn't go back out tonight. Too much had happened today. Too many strange things had happened today, and he couldn't muster enough mental stability to go out there to hunt for his furry friend amongst the hordes of gossip-mongers traversing the castle.

Screw it, Gatomon was always going on about how she could take care of herself and how he needed looking after. She was probably holed up in her own room or taking her anxieties out on some unfortunate chumps. It's not like there were anyone else around here she could confide in.

Having already decided not to venture out, Wizardmon let go of his hair and let his hat fall off. He lazily combed the knots he'd made in his straw-like hair with his gloved fingers and mumbled to himself that she was fine. He headed for the bed, stripping off his cloak, boots and gloves and unzipping his suit some so he could get more air. After letting his clothes fall where they may, he flopped into bed with the quietest of groans.

His injuries from the other day felt a little better, even with some visible bruising. That wasn't why he felt sick though. That came from dwelling on his_ Lord's _odd behavior and that damnable kiss that'd been planted on him. Once his worry for Gatomon dissipated, it popped right back to mind as he was trying to get to bed and out of this nightmare. Just-_why? _What did Myotismon have to gain from that? Did he honestly consider it a 'reward?' Wizardmon somewhat doubted it, but there was a small part of him that rationalized it would be a fair reward. That same part of him that had _enjoyed_ it, and even anticipated another. 'This will haunt me years into my future, without a doubt.' He thought sourly. No matter how much he attributed his brief enjoyment to his lack of intimate physical contact with others over the years, he couldn't get over it. He'd kissed the most feared, reviled, evil being he could think of in the server, and_ liked_ it…it was disgusting.

If Myotismon had pulled that tonight, Wizardmon knew there was little chance he wouldn't do something similar again. Realizing a small hope that it would happen again was welling in him, he groaned helplessly, shame quickly overtaking him. "…I think I prefer it when he beats me." The mopey wizard said after mentally scolding himself.

He flipped over several times in bed, finally settling on his back. Thinking about this wasn't helping him get to sleep, and he felt warm from moving around so damn much.

Slowly, Wizardmon opened and shut his eyes, willing himself to be calm and think of something else. Anything else. There had to be something else pressing that he could focus on. After mentally filtering through a myriad of thoughts- some barely trifles and some he didn't even want to begin thinking about, he stopped on one. 'I still haven't told Gatomon I'm taking her punishments from now on.'

That was something he needed to work out. 'If she thinks she's just getting preferential treatment, she might cause trouble and make my punishments worse. I need to break it to her before that happens.' Though, she hadn't taken it well when Myotismon had wanted to see him privately, she'd probably take this even worse. '…She'd probably try to do something rash and instinctive again, like when she tried to run me out of the castle.'

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like not telling Gatomon about any of this was the better option. She wouldn't like it, and she'd probably see through it a little, but it was for her own protection. Or so he rationalized. With that settled, his mind felt tired. With his last few minutes of consciousness Wizardmon thought about what his inevitable run-in with Gatomon would be like in the morning. It was comforting to think of a friend, and his mind was lulled right to sleep.

Most of Wizardmon's dream was a beautiful black abyss: he didn't usually have dreams, and even when he did he barely ever remembered them. This night was very different. It was dark and relaxing for most of the night, but in the last few hours of rest, it brightened and he had a dream. Near the end it felt like the whole thing had been rushed and happened in maybe the span of a few minutes, as are the time-distorting powers of dreamland. He could only clearly remember the last few events, and it felt so natural in the dream, as some dreamthings did.

He was very warm on both sides. His back laid against another person, and his upper back arched a little as he panted; a person his dream self was quite elated to know was Myotismon was whom he was laying on, and a large, gloved hand was feeling up the front of his torso. He barely acknowledged that they were both fully clothed minus his hat and the zipper on his suit being pulled down to expose his less-than-average chest. All he knew was he was far too warm, but enjoying himself none-the-less, and that the lips pressed deliciously firmly against his neck were making him feel hazy but pleasant all over.


End file.
